Seeker Seer Splinching Snitch
by teenlezbians
Summary: Yang feels like she's on top of the world in her 6th year at Hogwarts, but dark things are afoot in the once peaceful school. As students begin to take sides Yang will have to choose to stand by a girl she's only just met or assume the role she was always meant to play. Post-Deathly Hallows Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Preface: The War After the War**

If there was one thing that was very important to know it was this; Wizards cared very little for Black-Bloods. Black-Bloods like Mud-Bloods were considered to have less than authentic magical genes and as such we're looked down upon. The dangerous thing about Black Bloods was the contagiousness of their condition. They were witches and wizards who had inherited traits from magical beast be it from a bite or bloodline.

In the days before the Dark Lord's second rising, this was a non-issue. Families hid their malfomalites never dreaming they would one day walk in the light. After the Battle for Hogwarts, many of the most noble families were ripped apart. Fenrir Greyback himself was responsible for the turning of near a quarter of a generation wolf bloody. The full extent of his influence is still unknown. With so many afflicted and a war for equal recognition under the law won, the Ministry of Magic and the Hogwarts school board could no longer deny education to those who were afflicted. They became known as Faunus to the greater world and so 20 years after the Potter Boy ended the Dark Lords terror a new fight looms. Descended faunus of those brave souls who fought and died and those witches and wizards who would spit on them and call them black-blood.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Sorting**

Yang looked down at the shiny and crimson gold captain's badge encrusted with the emblem of Gryffindor house which sat glinting back at her from her plate. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and while her captaincy filled her with excitement there was something more important on her mind.

Headmaster Oz rose to his feet and tapped his glass loudly so that everyone's attention turned from the feast. When he had every pair of eyes on him he began.

"Good evening children, I trust that you are well. I know that many of you are tired and wish to get on with it, so I will say only this—Welcome." He put his hand on his chest a gave a deep bow. "Now, on with the sorting."

There was a long grateful applause. Professor Ozpin was the sort of man who did not like to waste words when one would do just fine. Yang appreciated this about him. She felt too nervous to pay attention to any lecture provided by the headmaster this year. Instead, she turned to the entrance and watched as several young pale faces marched in through the doors of the great hall. Among them was her younger sister, Ruby.

Yang resisted the urge to leap from her seat and shout embarrassing things at her sister as she marched by with the other new students. Rather she clapped and cheered proudly. Ruby was only a year or so younger than Yang, but this was the first year Ruby would attend Hogwarts having spent her formative education years learning at home and abroad with their Uncle Crow Branwen. Crow was also a new addition to the school, as it so happened, and would take up the mantle of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He thought it a good idea that Ruby socialize with students her own age and she preferred to go where he went. It wasn't that Ruby was bad at magic, quite the contrary, since her earliest years Ruby had shown she was an exceptional witch particularly in defense and it seemed to both their father and uncle the best thing was to grow that spark the best they could. Yang couldn't have agreed more.

However, Ruby was not the only elder student to join the sorting. In the back, as if herded together, was a group of students who looked stricken and somewhat frightening.

One Slytherin hissed, another Hufflepuff boy made a cat call, and there were those around her who started to snicker.

They were Faunus, which meant that they weren't particularly thought well of by the other students, but Yang found her self-staring curiously at all their faces trying to determine with what magical creature their blood had been mixed with. One boy had flaming red hair with horns, while another's eyes flicked like a snake. She couldn't really blame people for being alarmed, but she didn't find them as strange as most others did.

The group of Faunus were all ages and had probably grown up in the same community with a homeschool education like her sister. It was becoming commonplace for the Faunus to learn magic among their own kind first and then send their best and brightest to finish at an institution like Hogwarts.

"Amitola, Illia" was the first of the Faunus herd to step forward and be sorted into Slytherin. The next Faunus boy was sorted into Slytherin and the next after that. Of all the new Faunus students each had been sorted into Slytherin, except one.

Yang had noticed her right away because she seemed to stand apart from the others. Her raven hair was tied back with a black bow that sat lightly on top of her head.

"Belladonna, Blake" Professor Goodwitch called and the girl stepped forward. She didn't look frightened or nervous like the others. Rather she had a mournful indifference about her that drew Yang's curiosity. From what she could see there was nothing remotely Faunus about her appearance. "Maybe she's part Veela," Yang thought as the girl was quite beautiful, hauntingly so.

"Ravenclaw"

There was light applause from the Ravenclaw table and murmurs amongst the other Faunus who sat watching. Yang found herself staring unabashedly at the Ravenclaw table trying to puzzle out just what made the Belladonna girl so interesting, but what it was escaped her. She only looked away when she heard Goodwitch call "Rose, Ruby!"

Yang's attention snapped back to the front of the room where her sister nervously climbed the steps. Yang held her breath. The sorting hat had barely touched her ears when "Gryffindor" sang from the slit in its brim.

Yang practically leaped from her seat and whooped louder than anyone else. She knew Ruby would be a Gryffindor, but in the back of her mind she worried that her sister might have changed over the years more then Yang may have realized.

"That's my sister!"

Ruby's face turned scarlet, but she rushed over and hugged Yang. Both felt an overwhelming sense of relief


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where Your Real Friends are**

Blake sat at the nearly empty Ravenclaw table enjoying a particularly interesting book she had found in the school library the day before when a lazy arm draped around her shoulders.

"It's far too early for that" Adam said pulling the book from her hand and tossing it down haphazardly. "How did I guess I'd find you here before anyone else."

"Just lucky I guess." She reached for her book, but Adam's hand fell on top of hers.

"This place is a nightmare," He said with disgust. " It's only been a week and I'm already starting to regret coming to this sinkhole. If it weren't for our family back home I'd say lets blow this place and learn it on our own."

Blake carefully pulled her book into her lap.

"It hasn't been all bad—the classes are nice and the food is good."

"It's slave food Blake. Do you know the working conditions of the house elves here?"

"—Minister Granger made sure that—"

"Blood money." Adam scoffed. When Blake didn't reply his tone grew softer. "Sorry, I just get so —-angry. I think it's safe to say that there's one positive that came from this"

His gentle expression gave her a chill.

"I get to be here with you," Adam said as stole a kiss from her lips. Blake fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat but leaned into him. One by one student began to filter into the great hall, Adam sighed dramatically.

"I should go sit with my house—-" He glared at a fourth-year girl who returned his glare then added, "You should have picked Slytherin, where your real friends are."

Blake looked sheepishly down at her plate, but Adam was gone before she had come up with something clever to say in return. As the others arrived for breakfast Blake slid her book into her bag and got up from the table. Distracted by Adam's words, she didn't see the spell that split her bag and sent her things scattered to the floor. Only when there was a chorus of laughter did she even notice her books had fallen out. She could feel her face grow hot with anger.

"Here let me help you with that." said a sunny Gryffindor she thought she recognized.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't—" Blake's anger flushed to embarrassment that spread hot across her cheeks as the other girl bent down and began collecting her books.

"It's not your fault people are idiots. I'm Yang by the way. Yang Xiao Long."

Blake fumbled with her wand for a moment before giving it a quick wave. The split that had appeared at the base of her bag began to stitch itself back together seamlessly.

"Hey, that was a non-verbal spell wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. I'm Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you." She took her books from Yang's hands and shoved them back inside her bag recklessly.

"You must be pretty smart if you can already do non-verbal spells—-we just started in Goodrich's class"

Blake looked over her shoulder and saw Adam watching their exchange.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to be late. Thank you, Xiao Long"

"Please, call me Yang."

Blake found a genuine smile pulling at her lips for the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts. She bit it back and merely nodded to Yang who seemed to radiate warmth.

"Thank you, Yang." then she turned and left the great hall.

In truth, she had nowhere to go, but then again she never did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Ruby tapped her foot impatiently outside the largest door on the fourth-floor corridor, inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom students were rowdy and excited. It was arguably the most exciting subject taught at Hogwarts.

"Yannng, where are you," Ruby whined as she looked up and down the hallway for her sister. It was her first class and she didn't know anyone, the last thing she wanted was to look alone and silly.

"Ahem."

Ruby turned around to find herself face to face with a slender white-haired Slytherin girl. On her chest a shining prefects badge. "Are you lost? 5th year Defense Against the Dark Arts are on Wednesdays."

"No. I'm just waiting for my sister—" The other girl 's unconvinced look made Ruby second guess herself. Maybe she was in the wrong place? Maybe Yang was going to meet her in a different class.

"What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose," Ruby said

" I don't know any other Roses at this school," the prefect said imperiously.

" Oh, that's because she's technically my half-sister, Xiao Long, Yang. Family's family ya know? We were raised together—mostly"

"Yang is your sister-" the prefect scoffed " yea right—"

"Is there a problem here, Weiss?" Yang appeared half disheveled, her robes hanging messily off one shoulder. Her hand came to rest on top of Ruby's head.

"No, not at all. This —er student says she's your—"

"Baby sister, yup." Yang winked "Coming Ruby? I want to get a good seat for Uncle Qrow's class."

Yang was inside and socializing before either girl knew what to make of the exchange. Ruby smiled sheepishly and Weiss wore a baffled look, but both followed and took a seat across the room from each other. Neither paid any attention to the Faunus girl who took a seat on the other side of Yang.

"Yang, what took you so long! I looked silly waiting for you. " Ruby hissed

Yang yawned, " I overslept. I was up late reviewing the Gryffindor Quidditch prospects. — It's not looking good"

"Isn't this your hardest year? How are you going to be Quidditch Captain and get into NEWT next year."

Yang shrugged and was about to reply when a tall middle-aged man sulked into the room.

"Alright settle down," Qrow said dropping a pile of books on the teachers' desk and turned to face them. " Put your crap away and take out your wands. I want you all to pair off with the person across from you—go."

There was a scramble as people quickly rearranging themselves to pair with friends or people they had been looking for an excuse to hex.

"Alright—that's enough."

Before Ruby could make heads or tales the only person left without a partner was the prefect called Weiss.

"Excuse me, Prof. Branwen—I cannot be partners with her—She's a child and I don't want to be responsible if she gets injured," Weiss said petulantly.

"Yang, can't you be my partner?" Ruby whined. Yang scratched her head awkwardly.

"Uh, actually Blake just asked me if I wanted to partner with her" Ruby looked over Yang's shoulder at the dark-haired Faunus girl who was avoiding her gaze. "Work with Weiss this time and we can be partners next time."

Qrow had much the same answer.

"Don't underestimate your opponent, Ms. Schnee. Ruby may be younger but she has an affinity for defensive magic" he turned to the rest of the class. "In the real world those who wield the dark arts don't care if your children, they don't care if your sick, they don't care. Period. Until now you've learned spells to protect yourselves from dark forces, but that's not enough. In my class, we'll go beyond just spell work. I believe in the Potter method. 'To learn it you must live it'. One by one you'll take turns trying to hex each other—let's keep it simple no real injuries please—while the other tries to defend. You can use whatever method you see fit. Hide behind a desk, non-verbal spells—whatever— just hex the other guy before you get hexed."

The class stared slack-jawed at Qrow who took a seat on top of his desk and began to flip through the pages of a book. After a moment when no one moved he looked up.

"Are you waiting for me to say go, start already!"

It was unclear who sent the first spell but after it ricocheted off the chandler and sent a scorch mark up the wall spells began to fly. The entire trial was over in a matter of minutes. Blake got Yang with a leg-locker curse and managed to dodge nearly all of her return spells until struck with a hiccup jinx. Ruby, on the other hand, was the last to succumb, having dodged most every spell sent her way including a few strays. Weiss wasn't as lucky she took a number of spells including hair growth and a tongue twister.

On the whole, the class was giddy for the new term. If day one was this fun they could only imagine what the year would be like. Qrow walked around and assisted students with counter-jinxes and other remedies while also evaluating their spellmenship.

"Nice work Yang. You could have made the hiccups a bit more extreme if this were a real fight but it a good start."

He looked at Blake "Excellent. A full body bind may have been a wiser choice though."

"I thought of that, but I was worried she'd hit her head," She said sympathetically

"Yang's got the thickest skull I know—She'll be fine."

Yang gave them both a thumbs up.

"Ms. Schnee, I think practice on your spacial awareness would do wonders," Qrow observed

"This exercise was completely pointless and not to mention reckless. Someone could have been hurt" the prefect snapped

"Don't be so dramatic. However, Ms. Schnee brings up a good point. Why do this?" Qrow paused.

A Gryffindor boy whose ears had grown far too large for his head raised his hand.

"Because you wanted to evaluate our spell work," Jean said.

"Not quite." Qrow said thoughtfully "defense is about more than just knowing spells and fighting enemies. It's about defending yourself and protecting others and you won't know if you can do that until you're put to the test.

Crow looked around at their faces. Ruby nodded back knowingly.

"That's why I'm announcing your first class project. Your partner today will be your teammate until the holiday break." There was a look of collective confusion "Starting at the end of this class today you will either be Auror or Dark Magic User. As an Auror your job is simple — catch the bad guy. Dark Magic Users, you'll avoid the Aurors."

Weiss raised her hand.

"I don't see how this is challenging us or teaching us anything about the real world. Isn't this just a children's game?"

Qrow smirked. " Because those aren't the only rules. If you're an Auror you may only use select spells—procreative and binding—but if you're on the other side you can use whatever spell you want. Do whatever it takes to get away."

"But Unc— Professor Qrow, that's not fair" insisted Yang.

"It's not about fair, it about the real world." Blake spoke up "Evil isn't going to fight fair and if we're going to protect ourselves against dark magic we need to be ready for anything."

"Bingo. For every Auror team that brings back even one dark magic user, you'll get a point toward your final exam, catch enough people and you won't have to take the test. Bad guys, if you can go the whole term without being captured you automatically pass. For every capture, you lose a point. If anyone jinxes or hexes another student or disrupts another teacher's classroom that is an automatic fail. "

Qrow looked at the clock. "Alright, enough you leave come draw a card and see what team you'll be playing for."

No one knew what to make of Qrow's first class and so no one jumped into action as they left the room that day. Ruby felt uneasy about her partnership with Weiss but was determined to make the most out of it.

"So Weiss, we're bad guys! That's exciting right?" Ruby said with her best friendly smile.

"Hardly." Weiss scoffed then turned to face her. "Listen. You don't like me and I don't like you. I've had a perfect record since I started this school and I won't have it tarnished because someone holding me back. We will not be caught this term and we will pass our exams—even if I have to tutor you in more advanced magic. Do I make myself clear?"

"I like you," Ruby mumbled but Weiss only gave her a sharp look.

"Yes, you're clear," she said with more confidence.

"Good." Meet me in the library at 9 O'clock.

Yang, on the other hand, lingered awkwardly by the door as Blake gathered her things. She tried her best to look nonchalant as Blake walked by as if she just so happened to bump into the strangely quiet girl.

"Heyyyy partner," Yang's cheeks turned a pale pink as Blake gave her a confused look. Yang cleared her throat and tried again. "So it's you and me saving the world against a whole lot of bad guys out there—I'd hate for you to get ambushed. Can I walk you to your next class or maybe we should just hang out sometime."

"I can't. "

Yang's face fell almost instantly. "Oh. Uh—okay sorry—"

"I can't hang out today, but if you wanted to study with me in the library this weekend then we could—-"

"It's a date."

Blake gave Yang a quizzical look, but then brushed it off with a breathy laugh.

"Yea—see you then." She smiled and disappeared out into the hall.

Ruby hung back and waited for Yang to emerge from the classroom.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh—it's nothing." but something in Yang knew that was a lie. Ruby watched her sister but didn't press the matter further. She knew Yang would tell her the truth in time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I Can Do Bad All by Myself**

Blake found herself passing by the great hall thinking about Yang and hoping to catch just a glimpse of her, even if for a moment—even if they didn't speak or notice each other, wanting to stand in her warmth for another moment. Yang, however, was nowhere to be seen and Blake felt ashamed for how disappointed that made her.

"Pull yourself together." She muttered as she tried to shake the thoughts of her new friend from her head. Her feet knew exactly where to be, so she let them carry her there.

On the fourth floor, there was a smaller classroom with the door swung open, light spilled out onto the floor of the evening hall. Inside she could hear voices—Adams voice.

Blake slipped quietly into the room so not to be noticed, but as if drawn to flame Adam's eyes were on her. She looked away knowing that's what he expected of her. He wanted her to feel ashamed and she did.

"Geeze, this guy really likes to hear himself talk."

Blake's eyes darted up to find a tall Wylie looking boy whispering down at her.

"Hi, I'm Sun!" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Blake." She said, "Adam has always been passionate about protecting the Faunus, sometimes he just gets a little carried away."

"I don't usually come to these things, but I thought what the heck—Couldn't hurt. Maybe I'll bump into a few cute Faunus. What about you?"

"Er—yes and no. We had support rallies all the time in my community, but since the Faunus club popped up I haven't been able to make it. Too much homework" she shrugged and turned her attention back to Adam.

" Who would like to share some of the mistreatment they've received at this school." Several students from various houses raised their hands.

"Hi—um I'm Velvet. My family has a long line of fay ancestry and well people keep transfiguring my ears to look like rabbit ears"

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Sad mostly. I don't know how to make them stop"

"Do you hear that? Rabbit ears and no one to make it stop, but I'll tell you how we make it stop. We come together. Velvet, starting here and now if anyone lays a hand on you one of us will be there for you. Will you be there for them?"

"Yes of course."

There was a loud clapping which Blake joined in, though less enthusiastically.

The rest of the meeting proceeded in much the same fashion. Others told of how they'd been picked on and Adam would rally the room behind them, supporting them and validating their fears.

"What kind of Faunus do you think he is?" Sun finally asked

Blake raised an eyebrow as this was a very rude question to ask any Faunus.

" I was thinking maybe he's one of those things from potions—the flabbergasted leech" he made a face that was something between a fish face and a look of utter shock. " Or maybe a Giant Pygmy Puff gone wrong" Blake couldn't help it, she began to laugh. She laughed so genuinely that the other stopped listening to Adam and turned to look at her.

She didn't meet Adam's eyes but she knew he was glaring at her.

" I'm sorry—continue." her smile faded and she cleared her throat.

"It's getting late and we're all getting a little restless. Think about what I said and protect each other. We'll meet again next week."

One by one Adam said goodbye to each Faunus who left the room making them feel noticed as if they were truly a community. As Sun approached he reached out and pulled Blake into his side. Then possessively kissed her temple.

" My love, I don't think I've met your new friend." Adam held out his hand for Sun to shake.

" Sun WuKong. Sorry about earlier. I tend to monkey around." He waved his tail playfully, which had been wrapped around his waist.

A cold smile twisted on Adam's lips.

"Funny. I like funny." Adam said cordially. "Well Sun I look forward to seeing you at our next meeting. We could always use a pick me up. "

"Yea, I think I'll come back" He gave Blake a friendly wink. Blake didn't smile, rather she attempted to step out from under Adam's arm, but he did not let her leave. Sun's face fell. He had noticed it too.

"Blake, mind if we talk?" Adam asked in a way that sounded innocent, but it made little difference.

"Yea, sure. I'll catch you around Sun." Blake smiled hoping it thaw the tension which permitted between them. She gave a small nod to Sun trying to convey things were fine.

"Alright, have a good night—Blake lets catch up soon," Sun said and sulked away. He took his time hoping it would help Blake excuse herself.

* * *

Yang traipsed through the entry hall muddy and sore. Her crimson and gold Quidditch robes hung loosely around her shoulders the way they always did. Being captain of the team was proving to be more difficult than she expected. Pyrrha was an excellent chaser, she could outfly anyone bar none. Nora was a beast with a beater bat, second only to Yang who couldn't ask for a better. Then there was Jean who was something else entirely. Out of all the keepers she tried out, he showed the most promise. Still, it was a struggle to keep him in the air as he repeatedly fell off his broom everytime he dived for the quaffle.

Yang was exhausted. She could hardly keep her eyes open as she made her way toward the Gryffindor common room. She weaved between students as she passed them, nearly running into Sun on the way.

"Woah! Watch where you're walking Xiao Long." Sun grinned as he playfully shoved her shoulder.

"Oh Sorry—tired"

"Just get done with practice?"

"You know it. Gryffindor is going to cream your lame Hufflepuff asses." Yang punched her fist, but Sun wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was looking over his shoulder, his face riddled with concern. " Hey what's up?"

"It's nothing— I just have a bad feeling."

She looked down the hall but couldn't see much from where she stood.

"What kind of bad feeling?"

"I thought I'd check out the new Faunus club—- you know to see who's hot."

"You mean you were trying to pick up people."

Sun shrugged. Yang tisked, but sometimes she wished he had half his nerve even if she had plenty of her own.

"Anyway—the club is run by this jerk, Adam. He's been riling the other Faunus up saying we should stick together and fight anyone who messes with us."

"Sounds like he wants a gang." Yang folded her arms and scowled.

"Yea pretty much. He's back that way with a Faunus girl I met. There's something weird between them. It's not sitting right with me."

"Do you think I should check it out? I could just walk by." she offered.

"Would you? I'm not trying to get involved in anyone's business, but I'll sleep better knowing I didn't leave someone to the wolves."

Yang and Sun hugged. Despite their inner house rivalry, Sun was easily one of Yang's best friends. He got her in ways others didn't. From inside her pocket, Yang pulled out her wand and continued down the fourth floor as if nothing had changed. It took only a moment before she heard voices.

"—Exactly. The moment we got here you've been distancing yourself from us— from me. Have you forgotten why we're here?"

"Of course not, but maybe I don't agree with the way you've been lording over the others. We're not monsters—"

Yang felt all her blood rush to her head and suddenly she felt wide awake. It couldn't be—but she knew that soft voice. She rounded the corner quickly just as Adam shoved Blake up against the classroom door.

"Listen and listen good—I won't tolerate your disloyalty Do you understand me?"

Yang raised her wand and then lowered it, realizing that Blake wasn't helpless. There was a fire in her that Yang had never seen. It only took a moment for Blake to shove Adam away, her eyes sharp with fury.

"Keep your hands off me. I'm sick of you trying to control everything I do. I love our people and I want what's best for them too, but that doesn't mean I can't have other friends or go where I want to go" She snarled back at him.

If Yang were being honest she liked this feisty side of Blake, but there was also so much about her that she still didn't know. They had spent three weekends studying in the library together, but their conversation barely scratched the surface and whenever Yang had tried to dig deeper Blake had artfully dodged her questions. Still, she was unsure if she should let their argument continue. She could see, even at a distance, the disdainful look in Adam's eye. Her gut told her he might do something they'd all regret. Just as Yang was deciding on what to do next, she watched as Adam grabbed Blake by the wrist and yank her toward him.

Yang did not stop to think. Instead, she gave a snappy wave of her wand sending a barrier charm hurtling between them. Blake jumped back, but Adam was knocked off his balance. He stumbled and fell to the floor.

"I think the lady was pretty clear. She doesn't want you touching her anymore." Yang sneered at Adam. Her hand on her hip in an arrogant ambivalent pose.

"Yang?" Blake blinked, bewildered as if Yang were the last person she had expected to see.

"You okay? I bumped into Sun on the way. He thought something strange was going on. I told him I'd come to check it out."

Blake sighed and cradled her head in one hand as if she had a headache.

"I appreciate you coming to check on me." Blake began. "But I'm fine—Adam, this is my Defense Against the Dark Arts partner, Yang Xiao Long."

"Suddenly popular aren't you, my love."

Yang scowled and raised her wand considering whether or not to knock him back on his butt. The way he said 'my love', made her even angrier.

Adam grunted and intentionally avoided Yang's gaze.

"Yang, this is my boyfriend. Adam Torres."

* * *

*Note-Going to say it now before anyone gets upset. This isn't a Blacksun Fic. They're just friends and that's how it's going to stay. Sun is sexually fluid in this verse and being a 16-year-old boy he basically likes to make out with anything that has legs. Not really Blake's speed. Besides I think she has a little more on her mind then that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yang wait," Blake said with an exasperated sigh as Yang got up from the table where she had been enjoying breakfast. Blake followed her out of the great hall into the courtyard where others were enjoying their Sunday morning. Annoyed that she was unable to shake her shadow, Yang turned around with a huff.

"Leave me alone."

"Not until you talk to me"

Yang rolled her eyes and strolled away from her again.

"There's nothing to say" she called back at Blake who struggled to keep pace with her furious steps.

"If that were true you wouldn't be avoiding me. It's been a week. This is childish. Just talk to me!" Blake yelled back at her, the frustration in her tone was unmistakable.

"What do you want me to say? What —Blake?" They crossed onto a stone terrace whose overlooked looked the black lake. Yang finally came to a halt when there was no one left within earshot.

"I don't know. Say anything. Yell at me— just stop avoiding me." She threw her hands up in the air as a sign that she gave up, she was at a loss. How could she make things right if Yang refused to speak to her?

Yang studied her face, trying to decide what the right thing to do was. Finally, after what felt like an age she closed her eye and took a deep breath. Then as if to show she felt the same she leaned against the terrace which overlooked the black lake. When she spoke again her voice was softer and sadder. She shoulders fell and she refused to look back at Blake.

"Why do you care so much if we're not even friends?"

Blake's heart sank when she saw how defeated Yang was. She knew she was to blame, but how could she make it better.

"Yang, how could you think we're not friends? " she leaned forward against the terrace. "You might be the only person here I'd call a friend."

Yang scowled.

"You told Adam I was your partner in class like I'm just some—-" she clenched her fists. "I don't need any more people in my life, pretending to care, so spare me and don't waste my time telling me we're friends if you're going to be gone tomorrow."

Blake stood silently watching the lake as she tried to think of a way to make Yang understand.

"I can't."

"Can't what." Yang glanced at her.

"I can't tell you that I'll be here tomorrow. I can't say that sometimes I won't be distant. I can't give you an easy uncomplicated friendship. What I can give you is the truth and the truth is I—-"Blake found her voice caught in her throat. "—-want to be your friend more than you could know. I just don't know how."

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say or even half of what she wanted to say. Blake wasn't courageous, but she wanted to be. Yang made her want to be.

" What does that even mean" Yang shot back hotly."That is easily the most infuriating thing about you! I look at you and I have all these questions that never get answered because no matter what I do you refuse to let me in. You want friends—maybe start with trust."

Yang glared at Blake refused to meet her eye. When she didn't answer Yang turned to leave.

" See you around Blake." she scoffed, but Blake caught her hand and for a moment warmth spread from her fingertips into her arm and then filled her chest with an uncomfortable fire.

"Wait," Blake whispered, still not looking Yang in the eye.

With her free hand, she reached up and tugged at the large black bow which always tied back her silky black hair. As it disappeared in its place were two perfect cat ears which sat twitching on her head.

"Did you know that the Belladonna family is one of the oldest pureblood families in England? I'm guessing you didn't because wizards never account for pure blooded Faunus. My distant grandfather chose this life for us and we have been an example to others who have been forgotten or written off." Blake held tight to Yang's hand silently begging her to understand the terrible burden which she bore on her shoulders. "My future has already been written."

When Blake finally lifted her eyes to meet Yangs gaze the sadness was welling up. Yang didn't know what to say, so she did the only thing she knew to do— the thing she did for Ruby on so many cold and lonely nights. She held her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but can you explain how this all works" Yang said as they walked along the bank of the black lake. " I get that you're a princess and you have a lot of obligations to the others, but I don't get what that has to do with anything."

"I'm not a princess," Blake said squeezing Yang's hand. "More like the daughter of the Chief or Mayor."

"So princess."

"A long time ago, before even Grindelwald, when a child of a well to do wizard family was bitten or irreversible cursed they were sent away to live in closed communities to live out their lives. My Grandfather wasn't the first to choose to become what he was, but it was outrageous for a man of such a noble pureblood family to choose the life of an outcast. And so the Belladonna line was written off as if it had ended. My grandfather did not die heirless, however. He founded his own colony and married a pureblood woman. Over the years, passed down through our pureblood, the magic he had done to himself diluted, leaving us with only trace amounts of _Were_ in our blood, not even enough to turn anyone or even be considered dangerous. We only have lasting features of our heritage and over time that will fade as well. As for his settlement, Menagerie became one of the most respectable places for Faunus to live and it's been in my family's care since. One day it will become the responsibility of me and my—"

"Husband." Yang finished Blake's thought. " So then Adam—"

"It's not set in stone, but promises were made by people much wiser than us. And there was a time when I thought—" Blake frowned. " I don't know what I thought. "

"Do you love him?"

Blake's ears twitched at the word love and she gave Yang a long look.

"He's been in my life since I can remember. We've gone through things together and I feel fondly toward him, but when I think about the stories I've read—" She shook her head. "I don't think I've ever been in love."

"Me either," Yang confessed. Blake seemed to warm up to this.

"Yea right." She teased.

"Really. I've never had the time. My dad's an Auror, he's rarely around even for the holidays. I usually spend Christmas at the castle or I go home to take care of my sister Ruby."

Blake's ears flattened.

"What about your mom?"

Yang gave a half laugh.

"She's long gone. Dropped me off with dad and took the next train out of town. It's not a big deal. I never knew her. Ruby's mom was always more like my mom anyway. She was an Auror too. "

"Was?"

"Mhmm. One day when I was eleven, just before I started school, she went on a mission and never came back. No one's heard from her since. She's more than likely gone for good."

"Yang, I'm sorry."

She shrugged. She didn't like talking about Summer or Raven. It twisted her insides in ways that felt raw and too real.

"So do think you'll go looking for them after Hogwarts?"

Yang stopped walking and looked back at Blake with a strange expression on her face. It was an obvious conclusion to draw but it had never struck Yang as something to do. Of course, she thought about finding her birth mom—and of Summer Rose, but to search for them had always felt useless.

"No, I— you're going to think it's silly, but I'm going to be a professional Quidditch player. If I do well this season I might attract scouts for my final year." Saying it out loud sounded shallow and meaningless on her lips, but it had been her dream since she had first flown on a broom.

"That's not silly at all. " Blake smiled. "I'll come to watch you play."

"Will Adam let you?"

"Don't worry about him. I'm my own person weather and I decide what I do and who I spend my time with, whether he likes it or not."

"Then I can't wait for you to be there." Yang smiled and somehow she felt lighter then she had all week.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Disturbance**_

November arrived quicker than anyone could have anticipated and soon students were bundled up in their warmest sweaters and curling close to one another to keep out the chill. Yang, on the other hand, had much larger things on her mind as she stood before her team in the Gryffindor changing room in her brilliant scarlet robes.

"We've trained hard for this. Everyone knows we've got more raw talent on our side then the Slytherins have in their left armpit and that's what's going to win it for us."

"I'm really nervous guys. What if I fall?"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," Pyrrha said with a warm hand on Jaune's shoulder. He smiled although this thought didn't comfort him much.

"Positivity!" Nora cheered. "If anyone even thinks of playing dirty you just let me or Yang know and we'll blast them out of the sky!"

"No. We're playing clean too." Yang corrected even though she agreed wholeheartedly. "Alright let's take them" 

Ruby pushed through the crowd and looked around anxiously for somewhere to sit when she spotted Blake adjusting the hood of her cloak to cover her head.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit with you?" Ruby asked. An older boy to Blake right shot her a tempestuous look.

"Of course not, Ruby right? You're Yang's sister."

" That's me!" Ruby noticed that the sullen boy was holding Blake's hand. Only when Ruby notice did Blake add " This is Adam, my —-boyfriend. We're expecting friends but you're welcome to hang out with us."

" Nice to meet you—" Ruby stuck out her hand to shake, but Adam ignored it pretending to be more interested in the game.

"Same." He mumbled.

"Sorry," Blake said wordlessly but Ruby motioned not to worry about it.

"I'm so nervous! I don't know who to root for."

"Shouldn't you be cheering on your own house? It's your sister's team."

" but Weiss is my partner—"

Blake gave Ruby an odd look that made her flush

"—in class obviously. What about you? Aren't you here to support Yang?

Blake cleared her throat. " I wanted to see what all the excitement was about."

"Faunus aren't allowed in official quidditch games due to some of our extra abilities," Adam added.

" But isn't Sun Wukong on the Hufflepuff team? " Ruby asked confused.

" I think what he means is most of us don't bother to play or watch a sport that won't allow us to be ourselves. It's a culture thing. Sun, while Faunus grew up outside any community. He does what he wants, which I think is admirable. "

"Doesn't matter if he plays for this school or not they would never allow a Faunus to go pro," Adam said bitterly.

" I think that just means we need more Sun in the world—People who are willing to stand up and say darn the system I'll do it anyway!" Ruby smiled but Adam only seemed more bitter.

There was something about Ruby's enthusiasm that reminded Blake of the light that Yang gave off whenever she barged into a room. It was contagious and it made Blake feel lighter like everything would be fine in the end.

The pitch roared to life at the teams flew onto the field. Yang met Weiss in the middle and both captains shook hands

"Play fair Schnee."

"Don't worry about me. You just keep your mongrels in line"

They returned to their positions and at the whistle blow shot off into the air. Weiss, as the seeker, flew laps while Yang and Nora flew in detailed patterns trying to knock people off their brooms.

"This is a brutal sport." Blake cringed when a Slytherin bludger crashed into one of the Gryffindor chasers.

"That's what makes it exciting!" Ruby squealed. " Oh look at Weiss."

The white-haired Slytherin bobbed and weaved as if she had spotted something, but only pulled out once the other seeker was distracted. Blake gasped and squeezed Ruby's arm when a bludger nearly crashed into Yang's skull. Instead, Yang flipped upside down the ball flew past colliding with a Slytherin boy.

Midway through the game They were interrupted by a small walnut haired girl who tapped Adam on the shoulder. He spun around surprised.

"Illia"

Blake looked around too and gave her friend a smile.

"Where have you been we saved you and fennec." The Slytherin girl blushed an unnatural shade of red.

"Sorry, we kept you waiting. I —uh — stopped to chat with the potions master."

Before Blake could ask any more questions Adam motioned for Illia to have a seat.

"Illia, this is Ruby Rose, she's a —friend."

Illia looked over at Ruby who waved at her, though she wasn't as cold as Adam Illia didn't seem to particularly care.

" Don't you hang around the dungeons with that Schnee hag?"

Ruby opened her mouth to jump to Weiss 's honor, but Adam beat her to the punch.

" Tisk Illia, Schnee could be a perfectly fine person. No one should be tied to their family legacy even if is one of Murder and kidnap. "

Ruby frowned and looked to Blake who could only give her an apologetic expression.

"It's been lovely chatting with you all. I think I better go and check on my other friends" Ruby gathering her things and started to leave.

"Ruby wait don't go," Blake said regretfully. Ruby reached out a hand and placed it on Blake's shoulder.

"I'll let Yang know you came to watch." Then she was gone leaving Blake alone with Adam and Illia.

" You didn't have to be like that," Blake growled. "Ruby's kind and she doesn't hate the Faunus. I thought you said we needed allies."

" We don't need one little girl as an ally," Adam said flippantly. " We need real allies with real influence."

"If Ruby's as close to Schnee as we suspected it wouldn't hurt." Illia countered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blake asked.

"Only that Schnee spends quite a bit of alone time with that girl and I've seen them together."

"They're friends and teammates, of course, they're together all the time." Illia gave Blake a long tiered look. " If you can't see it —you can't see it, but there's more going on there then what meets the eye."

Blake didn't particularly care for what Illia was implying as if she were some oblivious girl, but there was no point arguing the point further.

"Look unruffled your feathers we'll apologize after the game," Adam said.

On the pitch, Yang felt tired and out of breath. The match was rough. The Slytherin team was up by 100 points with no sign of the snitch.

"Pyrrha hang back and help Jaune." She barked. As she stretched out her arm indicating what to do a bludger hurtled forward and crashed directly into her. The crowd gasped and booed as Yang slipped from her broom. On the edges of the pitch, Weiss began a dive. Just as she caught the snitch so too did Pyrrha catch yang and set her down lightly on the ground. Yang was in a temper clutching a clearly broken arm.

Professor Oobleck was by her side immediately when another disturbance caused the crowd to look back at the school. Red sparks we're flying high into the air hundreds of them from all over the campus. Something was very wrong at Hogwarts.

* * *

I'm sorry for the dozens of mistakes that are probably in this. This has been an impulse story from the beginning and it's a little off the cuff. It's just a little something to keep me/us going between episodes. I had to do a little thinking about the overall plot, hopefully, a few more chapters will happen before and after Christmas. Keep sending your feedback and I hope everyone has a happy holiday 3


End file.
